Stop Talking
by DupeTrick
Summary: Fem!PC/Alistair. Simple after thoughts and innocent flirting then lead to a trip to the lake. My first ff. Hope you enjoy. **Warning** It's rated M for a reason. Check my profile for an explanation and... apology. Haha.


--Skyler--

Let the Maker damn the man who created armor. Damn the polish to shine it with. Damn my mind for letting the pictures linger for much too long. Alistair makes armor polishing look like a massage. Delicately tracing each and every inch with such distain with those... hands. Oh those hands; what I would give to feel them on my cheek. On my back... my hips, my skin. I need to control myself. If I think any more, I'll get my hopes up to high. Don't look, don't look, oh please don't look.

Idiot! You stupid fool! He noticed you, you moron! Oh thank the Maker he looked away, that was to uncomfortable. Wait... Why's he squirming? He was so calm, earlier, but now he looks riled. Did I do something? Is he... Does he know? He knows, oh Maker he knows. Does he not agree? He's disgusted with me, isn't he? No. He couldn't be. I haven't been that obvious, have I?

His ears are turning red. Oh, I love it when his ears turn red. It makes him look so innocent, so I would do - what I could do. Maker be blessed for creating ears. His listen to me when others would not. I could imagine whispering into those ears as he whispered into mine, saying my name. Oh, now I've gone too deep. No turning back. I either take action now or I speand the rest of this life, wishing I'd done something I didn't.

Maker's breath, I'm doing this. I'm getting up and walking over to him. The sweat on his skin makes him all the more beautiful to behold.

--Alistair--

Let the Maker damn the man who created the lamppost. Damn the winter to make it cold and tempting. Damn my mind for letting the pictures linger much too long. Sky manages to make eating day old bread look like and artform as she chews each bite maticulously with those... lips. Oh, those lips; what I would give to feel them on my cheek. On my lips... my neck... my skin. I need to control myself. If I think any more, it's off to the cold waters of the lake with me.

Quick! Look away, she's noticed you, you fool! Quit staring! Okay, now try to calm down, the heat is rushing to your face, your ears... And now it's heading south... STOP IT! Concentrate on polishing the armor.

She's licking the crumbs from her lips. What I would do - what I could do. Maker be blessed for creating eyes. Her's glisten in the light of the fire, the liquid gold of her irises. I could imagine those staring up at me from beneathe me. Oh, now I've gone to deep. There's no turning back. And this path leads straight to the lake. Nice, cold, painful lake.

Maker's breath she's walking this way. Her skin shines in the light from the moon and fire like a goddess.

--Narrator--

Skyler sat across from him, her heart beating faster than a hummingbird fighting to break free of her cage. She couldn't believe she was doing. She wondered if she could go back... Too late. Alistair was looking at her nervously, swearing that his veins were pumping with fire.

"I wanted to-"

"I was thinking-"

They both started at the same time, then stopped abruptly, waiting for the other to begin again. The electricity between them pricked at Alistair's back, causing shivers he'd hoped she wouldn't notice. "You first," Skyler choked, the words stumbling out her very lips. The way she acted so nervously made Alistair dosing him with just the right amount of confidence. He only wished it would help him control himself, but it only taunted him.

"No, you go ahead. I insist," Alistair muttered. Neither of them wanted to say anything that would be misinterpreted. The flash of his teeth boosted Sky's confidence, her harmones taking over; and with that her playful attitude.

"Well, I was wondering, if you don't mind my asking, if you've ever thought about it. You know, sex," Sky whispered provocatively. Then she stopped, wondering how in Fereldin that had escaped her thoughts. "Oh no! I mean- I didn't mean- What I'm trying to say is..." Her voice broke, stopping mid... ramble. She couldn't think of any excuse.

Alistair turned red, all the heat rushing to his face as he was unsure by what she meant. "I'm sorry, Alistair, I shouldn't have- Well, I'll just be-" She stood to turn around, ashamed and embarrassed. "I'll be going now," she was going to say. She was going to turn around and hide as she wept for her stupidity. But a hand pulled at her arm tentively.

"It's alright," Alistair spoke strongly. He was mustering up all the courage he could, and hoped it would last. Sky's heart skipped a beat as he pulled her back down to sit next to him. "I'm assuming you meant if I ever thought about trusting another woman enough to do so." Sky pondered, not sure if she would word it like that, but nodded silently, nonetheless. She didn't dare speak another word in fear that she might another sultry thought escape her lips. "Then, no. I haven't ever thought about courting another woman, because.... Well, I'd never been very close to anyone in my time at the chantry." The words he spoke plucked at the strings of her heart, then another question formed in her head. Why must she always question things, she wondered.

"What about... After the chantry?" she indulged. Then, suddenly Alistair avoided her gaze, staring at the ground. Oh Maker's breath, she hoped she hadn't gone too far. But then he continued.

"Want to take a walk down by the lake?" he suggested. She was bewildered by the question, but a part of her was thankful they were changing the subject. Though now the question plagued her more.

The still water, bathing in moonlight, brushed against the bottoms of their feet. Alistair stared up to the sky as Skyler was rather content imagining burrying her shame in the tides. So far, no luck. Silence encumbered them, the tension never breaking. The camp was safely a good distance away, giving them privacy.

"What I was saying earlier..." Alistair finally started, "Was that..." Sky looked at him, her heart beating irratically. The heat radiating off of him was enough to warm her from the chill of the night air. He turned to her, fully confident in what he was about to say. "Ugh... This isn't going to be easy..." Forget that confedence he had just had, that was smuthered, choked, dead and buried by the winter cold by now. "I was going to say- I wanted to tell you-" He was then caught offgaurd, silenced by a pair of lips against his own. Lucious lips that had him entranced imediately. He'd already forgotten what he was saying. The taste of the lips were enchanting, making his strong legs shake like jello. A tongue pressed between there lips, moistening it with more sweet taste.

Finally, those enthralling lips pulled away, and their owner opened her beautiful eyes to stare intamately into his now open eyes.

"You're better at kissing than you are at talking," Skyler whispered, her cool breathe trailing across Alistair's face. He grinned with a certain cheekiness.

"I knew I'd always avail to something." He murmered, not really caring about the wit. Sky chuckled as he closed the gap between them.

It started out as a sweet and innocent, but then the both of them were pushing for more. Who was Skyler to complain? Her lips kept pressing harder, his tongue circled the roof of her mouth as his hands took a powerful hold of her waist, pulling her closer. She enjoyed the heat of his body against hers. Sky especially enjoyed his stubble rubbing against her chin. Her lungs could hardly work, feeling smuthered by the lust she had at that moment. But she didn't care. Who needed air when there was another pair of lips to breath in. The intoxicating feeling he gave her. A burning passion began between them, growing as quickly as any forest fire. She was lost, her mind shot blank entirely, filled only with images and shapes that were a blur... That was, until he pulled away.

Air filled her lungs quickly as she took the time to catch her breath. At first she was still dazed by the sudden tidal wave of feelings, but then Sky became confused. "Wait..." Alistair gasped, as he, too, was trying to recover a steady posture. "I hope..." His words drifted off again, lost in thought. "I don't want you to think..." She waited patiently, never pressuring him for an answer. But her body tensed at the thought of them stopping. What had she done wrong? Was she moving to quickly? Was he not ready? Oh, shit. She shouldn't have done anything. The journey was fine up until now. Torturing and unfulfilling, but fine.

Her blood froze as she awaited his question. "I hope you don't think that I'm... that I'm not going to quickly." The ice of her blood thawed. He was nervous. She wasn't pushing foreward to swiftly. He was afraid that he was. Little did she know, she had saved herself for someone like him, too. A smile broke out on her face, causing a look of confusion on Alistair's face. "I mean, every time I'm near you - around you - it drives me crazy. My head feels as though it will... explode!" Maybe not the best choice of words, he thought. She knew what he was saying was from the heart, and he meant to express his feelings. Sky loved how bashful he could be. "It's just... I wanted to let you know, that I was hoping to... spend tonight with you." Her smile softened as she realized something. She wasn't waiting for someone like him. She had waited for him and him alone.

Alistair's reaction to her expression was paranoia. "Oh, I am moving to quickly, aren't I?" He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I just thought-" And again he was silenced by her lips, and he didn't care. He didn't care if they wouldn't doing anything. Being around her would be worth it. When she was there, a weight was off his shoulders. He pressed her against a nearby tree, for he wanted his entire body against hers. She willingly, and thankfully accepted this. He then began to gently nibble at her lower lip. Skyler arched her back in reply, moaning at the waves of heat rippling between them. He pulled his lips back, but only enough to whisper something. "Much better at kissing," he gasped, agreeing that talking wasn't his profession. Now, she wished he'd shut up and just kiss her again, which he did gladly.

Her arms went around back, pulling him closer than physically possible as she kissed his jawline. He let out a muffled growl, revealing his more animalistic side. His hand began moving slowly at the latches of her armor. She'd wished he'd be quicker at this, but then she realized he was teasing her. Skyler thought she could endure it, thinking that it was taunting him as well, to move so slowly. But as Alistair's hands moved ghostly over her breasts, the wait was pulling the life out of her. Her hands pushed his away, tearing her armor of as quickly as possible.

There lips hardly ever parted, unable to bear them being apart. When Skyler's armor was removed, Alistair then began moving his breastplate, tossing it aside without the least bit of worry over scratches. As he was doing this, she was tugging at his waist band, pulling his pants off. She wanted desperately for him to be inside her. No matter how barbaric it sounded, she knew there was more meaning to it. When the tips of her fingers grazed the edge of his soft skin, Alistair released another groan. His body went rigid; a ripple of lust shaking up his spine. She tore off the rest of his armor, and he stood, unashamed of his bare skin. Let the forest witness this beauty. She didn't have to look down to see the strain of his arousal; she felt it completely at the inside of her thigh. Alistair soon relaxed, moving like liquid across her skin as he left butterfly kisses on her neck.

Sky noticed that the warmth between their naked bodies was warmer than having the armor on, and hardly even the breeze of the winter air could chill the heat of their flesh. He held one her hand in his, up against the tree as if to show off the affection they had for each other. She tried to memorize each and every battle cut, scare and affliction his hands had. He tried to memorize how this felt; with her body pressed against his. The sheild he would be for her. He would never let anything happen to her.

Alistair had yet to break through when Skyler's free hand moved his to her lower back; as though she was saying she was ready for this. She knew she wanted this. Maker **knows** she wants it. He didn't have to open his eyes to see how beautiful she was. He knew she was more goddess than human, and knew he was luckier than any man could ever be.

He was hesitent, but when she licked behing his upper lip, moving her hand down his abdomen and then... He bucked foreward with full force, earning a high pitched whimper from her lips. His body tensed again, hoping he hadn't hurt her. Let lightning strike him dead if he ever hurt her. He couldn't bear the thought of causing her pain. But the way she was pushing her hips foreward told him that she was fine.

She pushed and grinded to her hearts content, and even then some. The toxicity of his touch was nothing compared to the feeling she had when he was in her, but she was still fully aware. She was aware as his deft hands strode across her skin, causing an intense heat where ever he touched. And though she was completely aware, she didn't care to notice, for she was lost in the feeling. There hips began to pump at a rythm, pressing further and further as they found nirvana with each other. She was whimpering again, but this time it was with pleasure. She couldn't think of any place better in all of the universe than right here. With Alistair.

Her moans of gratitude released a ferocity with Alistair. He was no longer holding back. He would push her to paradise and he would meet her there. Each push was farther than the one before it. A stream of grunts and growls rippled from his chest. If there had been any regrets of his joining the Grey Wardens, they had vanished at the moment his eyes met hers. Any burden he had carried was gone when he was with her. And so he opened his eyes, and saw she had to. They stared deeply into each others eyes as they worked harder than they ever had in any battle. He saw her skin would glisten with sweat that refelcted the moonlight. She was more beautiful than Alistair could ever imagine. With that, the pressure building within him finally released, and with it did a gasp of pure euphoria.

As Skyler slept, glowing like the moon itself, Alistair watched. He was amazed by how lucky he was, lying between blankets with such a remarkable being's back pressed against his in slumber. And he only thought that she was asleep; resting with a serene smile. But he wasn't aware that she was fully awake - enjoying the time they were having together. Her hands clasped around his, as the other was used to prop up his head. She was embracing him, allowing every inch of her gaurd down as they laid with each other. Skyler knew she, too, was lucky. She found a man to be her sheild; her protection; her partner; the love of her life. This was divulged when, thinking she was sleeping, Alistair admitted to Skyler, "I will always be there for you. No matter what."


End file.
